


Just A Slice Of Fun

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Knifeplay, Mark of Cain, Mentions of Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Pain, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Demon Dean just wants to feel something.





	Just A Slice Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for kinktober but I kept forgetting to post it and then I had a concussion and it was November. So I forgot I wrote this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So here's some quick and dirty Abadean.

The worst thing about being a demon was you didn’t sleep. If you would have told Dean a couple months ago he would’ve said how great he thought that would be and how this was honestly the best thing about the Mark of Cain. Now that he was living it, however, he was getting pretty tired of it. Sure he could lay down and crank up some classic rock but it only worked for so long before that itch to get up and do something overwhelmed him.

It had been Abaddon to suggest exploring the darker reaches of BDSM. The parts that human Dean definitely would not have been OK with. Parts that roamed a little too close to his time in hell. But this new demon Dean who was fueled by the Mark, well he was happy to feel anything really.

That’s how Dean found himself in a lavish hotel, in well he wasn’t really even sure any more, with his limbs securely tied to the bed and Abaddon looming over him. She lazily twirled the blade in her hand. It was a dagger, hilt adorned in jewels and blade impeccably sharp.

“Where should I cut you next?” She grinned down at him. There was a bit of blood smeared on the corner of her mouth where she hadn’t quite licked it all away.

“Wherever you like, you’re in charge.” Dean shrugged the best he could with his arms tied above his head.

Abaddon gently slid the dagger down his left pectoral and paused right above his nipple. “I do wish you’d struggle more, I like it when they struggle.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know that it’s all for show, you can’t really hurt me.”

“I Know.” Abaddon leaned down and licked the blood off Dean’s freshly healed chest.

Without warning Dean bucked his hips, nearly throwing Abaddon off. She shrieked with delight and drew the blade across Dean’s chest, accidentally cutting deep while she tried to regain her balance. Dean hissed in pain and tried to draw away from the knife. He’d agreed to some knife play, not to become a fucking knife holder.

Balance regained Abaddon straddled Dean’s waist. “That’s better,” she purred as she traced the dagger along Dean’s collar bone.

The two of them struggled for a while, Dean trying to throw Abaddon off, and Abaddon trailing the dagger all over his torso. Dean’s wrists were rubbed raw from the rope but he didn’t care, they’d heal eventually.

Growing tired of the struggle Abaddon held the blade flush to Dean’s throat and Dean stopped struggling immediately. Sure he’d heal from whatever wound she inflicted but he didn’t really want to test out how long it would take to heal from having his throat slit open.

“That’s all you got?” Dean taunted.

Abaddon smirked. “I want you to stay very still, I’m going to use you like a toy.” She reached her other hand back and groped for Dean’s dick. She gripped it tight, digging her long red nails into it before sliding his head along the wet lips of her pussy. Dean gasped and the movement caused the sharp edge of the blade to cut into his throat. “You like that, don’t you. I want you to beg for me.”

Dean snorted. “Aint gonna happen.”

Abaddon’s grip tightened on his dick and her nails dug in further. “That’s a pity. But I can see that hurting you isn’t going to get you to beg. So maybe...” She loosened her grip, lined Dean’s dick up and sunk down on him until he was fully sheathed. “Perhaps I know something else to get you to beg.”

The room was silent for the next several minutes save for the sound of skin on skin. Dean had to keep almost painfully still otherwise the knife would press too deeply into his throat.

Momentarily pausing Abaddon grinned down at Dean as she said,“maybe I know how to find your pet angel.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he gave an involuntary little thrust. Hearing mention of Cas shouldn’t have this effect on him but there was a part of him – buried deep down – that still craved whatever it was the two of them had shared.

Abaddon’s smile grew wider. “Well isn’t that interesting.” She trailed her fingers down his chest until they came to rest on his nipple which she pinched hard. Dean bucked up involuntarily, the knife pushed into his throat, and blood seeped out and over the knife. “Oh I’m going to remember this,” She twisted his nipple harder and Dean gasped, “but you’ve been so good tonight. Bringing the knife to her lips Abaddon licked some of the blood off it before tossing it on the bed. “Fuck me like you mean it.” With that she leaned forward and bit down onto his other nipple while she continued to pinch and twist the other one.

Dean began thrusting as rapid and fast as he could with his arms and legs still bound. Abaddon’s free hand slid down to rub her clit and she rode him fast and dirty. As she was coming Abaddon bit down so hard on his nipple she drew blood. Dean let out a loud groan and with one final vicious thrust up came into her.

Abaddon lay collapsed on top of him, the both of them breathing hard. Eventually she let out a low chuckle and pushed herself up so that she could grin crookedly down at him. “You’re such a good boy for me.”

“I’m not good nor am I a boy.” Dean rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his bonds.

She leaned down and licked some remaining blood off of Dean’s throat. The action caused Dean’s softening dick to slide out of her and she smeared come and her juices up through his pubic hair. “You’re whatever I say you are. Now, do you want me to untie you or do you want to go another round?”

“Doesn’t matter what I say, you’re gonna do whatever you want anyway.”

Smirking Abaddon grabbed the dagger from the bed. “You’re right. Now let’s see if I can get you to beg for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I love getting comments and will respond to them. :3


End file.
